


Going Swimmingly

by RandomRedneck



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Lesson 2 for Pacifica: Swimming.





	Going Swimmingly

 

“...I changed my mind. I don’t wanna do this anymore. Let’s go home. I’ll make us some breakfast.”

 

Early morning in Gravity Falls...like, annoyingly early. The crack of dawn early. And standing on the edge of a small lake was a very nervous 18 year old named Pacifica Northwest.

 

“Oh no. This was your idea and you’re not chickening out after we drove all the way out here this early.”

 

Standing next to her was her ever patient girlfriend, Mabel. 

 

“Though the bikini was not a smart choice. It’s probably a little chilly...wait, why do you have a bikini in the first place if you can’t swim...wait, why am I complaining about you in a bikini?”

 

Pacifica shushed her before she could produce another ‘Why’ to that sentence.

 

“For the record, this was bought specifically for this yesterday. I’m not going to do this and not look amazing doing it.”

 

She actually struck a pose, Mabel doing her damnedest to focus on the task at hand and not that incredibly appealing sight.

 

“...No, bad Mabel! Concentrate! Think those things later. Come on, Paz. I’m right here with you.”

 

Mabel thought driving was all Pacifica would ever need Mabel to teach her. That proved untrue during an incident involving a group of kidnapping fish people and a prophecy about their blonde human queen. Long story short, Pacifica couldn’t swim.

 

“Okay, let’s do this.”

 

Mabel grabbed her hand and slowly inched them into the lake. They stopped at waist high. Mostly cause yes, a lake in the early morning was freaking freezing.

 

“Only one way to fix it.”

 

They each took a deep breath and completely submerged themselves, shooting back up a moment later.

 

“S-s-s-see? T-t-t-this is why we should have g-g-g-gone to the p-p-pool.”

 

Mabel rolled her eyes.

 

“If you recall, I’m still banned from the local pool for fracturing that perverts wrist. No one gets to get a handful of these goods but you.”

 

That actually got the chilly heiress to smile.

 

“He’s just lucky I wasn’t there. I’d have kept that hand in a jar.”

 

The two waded out farther into the water, arriving at the point where their feet were barely touching.

 

“Okay Paz, you ready?”

 

She nodded fearfully, Mabel floating a few feet away.

 

“You can do it, babe.”

 

She took a deep breath and rather ungracefully paddled over to her, trying not to think about the scary feeling of having no ground beneath her feet. Mabel being the good soul she was, she distracted her with a little idle chatter.

 

“So, you don’t have a pool in that gigantic mansion?”

 

She shook her head.

 

“We apparently had one before I was born. But every year, the spirits would turn the water into all manner of various...bodily fluids. Dad eventually filled it up with concrete.”

 

She treaded water for a few moments, Mabel smiling proudly.

 

“You sure you never swam before? You’re pretty good at it.”

 

Pacifica smugly smiled...and promptly forgot to keep kicking, quickly sinking like a stone. Mabel sighed and dove under for her, resurfacing with her a few seconds later.

 

“I got you. You gotta remember to keep kicking.”

 

She spat out a little water.

 

“Okay. Let’s dive under.”

 

They took a breath and ducked under the water. Pacifica opened her eyes, surveying the dark water around her. And the beautiful girl floating in front of her, thumbs up in support. She sometimes forgot how lucky she was to have her. She motioned for them to surface.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

She locked Mabel in a kiss as they floated there, releasing her after a few blissful seconds.

 

“No. I just forget how awesome you are sometimes. Who else would agree to come out to a lake at the break of dawn and teach an adult woman to swim? I love you, Mabel.”

 

Mabel returned the kiss in kind.

 

“I love you too, Paz.”

 

The two returned to the shore after a few more minutes of practice. Pacifica was no Olympian, but she had the basics down. As they dragged themselves out of the water, they flopped down on the grass.

 

...Seriously though, let’s never do this so early again. I think I’m gonna catch hypothermia.”

 

Mabel snickered.

 

“Well, I can think of one way to warm you up.”

 

She winked at her, Pacifica following her logic.

 

“Mabel, are you suggesting...”

 

Mabel shot up.

 

“EXTRA FLUFFY PANCAKES AT THE DINER!”

 

Pacifica was not thinking the same thing. But she smiled anyway.

 

“Sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little sequel to "Driving Me Crazy"


End file.
